The present invention relates to a combustion chamber and in particular to a gas turbine engine combustion chamber.
Conventionally an annular combustion chamber comprises an inner annular wall secured to an upstream end wall and an outer annular wall secured to the upstream end wall. The upstream end wall is conventionally formed by casting and machining. The inner and outer annular walls are conventionally formed by machining ring rolled forgings. Tiles are secured to the inner and outer walls and heat shields are secured to the upstream end wall.
The conventional method of manufacturing an annular combustion chamber is expensive and has long lead times. The conventional method of manufacturing an annular combustion chamber requires many different manufacturing techniques, e.g. casting, forging, rolling, machining and welding etc.
Accordingly the present invention seeks to provide a novel combustion chamber which reduces, preferably overcomes, the above mentioned problems.